sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Clint Mansell
| origin = Coventry, West Midlands, U.K. | genre = Film score, alternative rock, electronic, industrial rock, classical | occupation = Musician, singer, composer | instrument = Vocals, keyboards, guitar, bass | years_active = 1981–present | label = | associated_acts = Pop Will Eat Itself }} Clinton Darryl Mansell ( ; born 7 January 1963) is an English musician, singer, and composer. He served as the lead singer and multi-instrumentalist of alt-rock band Pop Will Eat Itself before embarking on a successful career as a film score composer. Mansell moved to the United States after the dissolution of the group and started working with filmmaker Darren Aronofsky. He has subsequently become a successful, award-winning, Golden Globe and Grammy-nominated film composer, Royal Albert Hall|website=Royal Albert Hall|language=en-GB|access-date=2019-03-11}} collaborating extensively with Aronofsky, and also writing scores for dozens of other films (both shorts and features), TV series and video games. Mansell resides in Los Angeles, composing and occasionally touring live versions of his work. A pioneer of sampling in his own work, Mansell's work is now a favourite with sampling musicians. Career Pop career For a decade from their foundation in 1986, Mansell was a member of Pop Will Eat Itself, as a lead vocalist, multi-instrumentalist, producer and writer or co-writer of many of the band's songs. Biography & History|website=AllMusic|language=en-us|access-date=2019-03-11}} The band were pioneers of sampling and electronic music in the UK alternative rock scene, bringing influences from hip hop, industrial music, house and other dance genres into their music. In the United States, PWEI were signed in 1994 to Nothing Records the label owned by Trent Reznor of Nine Inch Nails. Mansell and Reznor, a long time fan of PWEI, became friends after Mansell moved to New York, and Mansell subsequently performed backing vocals on nine Inch Nails' 1999 album The Fragile. Soundtrack composer Mansell started composing film soundtracks when director Darren Aronofsky hired him to score his debut film, Pi, in 1996.Pete Paphides Clint Mansell: pop ate itself, and out popped Hollywood The Times Retrieved 14 May 2010 He also wrote the score for Aronofsky's next film, Requiem for a Dream, which became a cult hit.Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell AllMusic Retrieved 31 January 2011 The film's primary composition "Lux Aeterna" was popular, appearing in adverts, film trailersSundance 2009 Composers – Clint Mansell BMI Retrieved 31 January 2011 and YouTube videos labelled as Epic Music. Mansell has composed the music to every subsequent Aronofsky film with the sole exception of mother!.Bray, Elisa (28 January 2011) Duo Darren Aronofsky and Clint Mansell score on pointes The Independent Retrieved 31 January 2011 Film trailers The trailer for The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers used an orchestral and choral arrangement of "Lux Aeterna", called "Requiem for a Tower". This orchestration was arranged by Simone Benyacar, Dan Nielsen and Veigar Margeirsson. The original "Lux Aeterna" and "Requiem for a Tower" arrangements have been used in Zathura: A Space Adventure, The Da Vinci Code,The Da Vinci Code Trailer Retrieved 31 January 2011 Sunshine, Babylon A.D., Lost, Top Gear, Soccer Saturday, EuroSport LIVE, and America's Got Talent. Mansell's theme from the film Moon appears on the trailer for The Iron Lady and the computer game Aliens: Colonial Marines. Publishing Deal In February 2019, Mansell signed a publishing deal with Decca Publishing, a division in Decca Music that brought his catalogue of more than 650 original pieces, including his Pop Will Eat Itself work, under a single umbrella for the first time. Discography Live albums * Weird's Bar and Grill (Live) (1993) UK No. 44 * The Radio 1 Sessions 1986-87 (1997) * Reformation: Nottingham Rock City 20.01.05 (2005) * Reformation: Birmingham Carling Academy 22.01.05 (2005) * Reformation: Birmingham Carling Academy 23.01.05 (2005) * Reformation: London Shepherds Bush Empire 24.01.05 (2005) * Reformation: London Shepherds Bush Empire 25.01.05 (2005) Compilations * Now for a Feast! (1988) * 16 Different Flavours of Hell (Best of) (1993) UK No. 73 * Wise Up Suckers (BMG best of) (1996) * PWEI Product 1986-1994 (Anthology) (2002) * The Best Of (2008) Remix albums * Two Fingers My Friends! (1995) UK No. 25 EPs * 2000 Light Ales from Home (1986) under the name 'Wild And Wandering' * The Poppies Say GRRrrr! (1986) * Poppiecock (1986) * Very Metal Noise Pollution (1989) UK No. 45 * Amalgamation (1994) Singles Filmography Film Short films Television Video games Awards and nominations Nominations *'World Soundtrack Awards - Soundtrack Composer of the Year (1):' 2011 See also * Trailer music References External links * * Mansell at Yahoo Movies * * Interview focusing on Pop Will Eat Itself Category:Clint Mansell Category:1963 births Category:British indie rock musicians Category:English rock singers Category:British alternative rock musicians Category:English industrial musicians Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Living people Category:People from Coventry Category:Musicians from the West Midlands (county) Category:Pop Will Eat Itself members Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Max Aruj Category:Steffen Thum Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Richard Harvey Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Shirley Walker Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Johnny Marr Category:Nathan Stornetta